The Contraception and Reproductive Health Branch of the NICHD supports a Chemical Synthesis Facility (CSF) that provides services central to the Branch's programs to develop safe and effective contraceptive agents. This Facility provides the Government with drugs, chemicals, chemical intermediates, steroids, and optically pure and/or resolved unnatural amino acids possessing >99% enantipmeric excess, which are either commercially unavailable or unduly expensive, for further contraceptive development by the Government.